ALter Ego
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: ¿que pasaría si un día te levantas y tu vida como la conoces es completamente diferente? tu preciosa novia tamaraniana esta casada con tu mejor amigo muerto, que ahora esta vivo, estas casado con tu mejor amiga que no tiene poderes, tienes una hija y tus padres... ¡TUS PADRES! promete muchas y muy extrañas parejas. AU. **editado** (no cambiado)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola queridos lectores con estomago para leer mis absurdas historias, vengo a ustedes con un fanfic, creo que quedará bastante corto, es para ver cómo me va con fics, dejando un poquito de lado mis, no tan célebres oneshots. Espero que disfruten lo que miente absurda tiene para ti o ustedes_

_**Disclaimer: Teens titans no me pertenece (si así fuera, la pareja oficial sería RavRob y no RobStar, a demás seria no apto para menores de edad *3*) le pertenece a su creador y sus socios comerciales. El fanfic que están por leer es eso, un una ficción realizada por una fan, para entretener fans sin mayores ganancias que sus muy amables review que me animan a continuar mejorando. Gracias**_

Capítulo 1 "un día largo"

Robin había tenido un día largo, por ello prefirió tomar la primera guardia nocturna, no salió a patrullar, solo se quedó cuidando que nada ocurriera, mirando la pantalla y pensando en su día y el maratón de emociones que había vivido

Flashback

La alarma había indicado una intrusión en un laboratorio donde resguardaban grandes cantidades de químicos peligrosos, entre ellos, una beta importante de Xenotium en bruto, que si fuese robado, tratado, podría ser refinado y utilizado durante años, por eso era que los titanes tenían bajo vigilancia aquel laboratorio privado, ya que, al ser un esta sustancia tan inestable, estando en su estado más puro, era muchísimo más peligroso, Robin y su equipo estaban seguros que tarde o temprano Red X atacaría ese sitio, aunque supiera de las graves consecuencias que traería y del riesgo que aquello conllevaba, el ladrón se arriesgaría por conseguir el químico para crear sus armas.

Y no estaban equivocados, al llegar Red X ya había obtenido el tubo que contenía el preciado químico, sin embargo, aún no alcanzaba a salir.

-villano Red X, abandona tus planes y regresa lo que has robado por el bien de todos –indicó la siempre amable Starfire a su enemigo

-¡Claro señorita! ¿También quieres que me entregue con las manos en alto? –dijo soltando el tubo sarcásticamente

Todos –excepto el villano- perdieron el aliento al ver, casi en cámara lenta, caer el tubo, sin embargo, antes de que chocara con el piso y provocara una gran explosión –o cualquier cosa que provocara dicha sustancia- Raven lo había atrapado con sus sombras, evitando la tragedia y atrayéndolo a sí misma

-Bien hecho Raven, ¡titanes, ataquen! –Ordenó el líder con su grito de guerra, quedándose un poco atrás y deteniendo a su oscura compañera mientras el resto de su equipo detenía al ladrón –espera Raven

La chica lo miró haciendo el ademan de entregarle su posesión

-¡No! -dijo el líder empujando el tubo hacia ella con seriedad –tu trabajo es huir, lleva eso a la torre o a donde sea, mientras nosotros detendremos a Red X, tu evita que caiga en sus manos

Ella asintió mientras se abrazaba al preciado paquete girando su cuerpo para cumplir la misión que su líder le había encomendado, pero él la detuvo de nuevo y con la misma seriedad le indicó –y en las mías-

Raven sintió la preocupación y el deseo de su líder de poseer aquel químico que podría darle las armas que lo acercara más a los poderes del resto de equipo. Raven se desvaneció ante la vista de su líder

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el ladrón, que ya había derrotado al equipo tan solo en aquellos momentos, todos sus compañeros estaban detenidos por las X rojas que los mantenían inmovilizados

-bien… ¿A dónde fue mi exótica muñeca con el botín? –preguntó el cínico ladrón

-ella no es "tu muñeca" y ese no es "tu botín" estas acabado –respondió el chico maravilla adoptando posición de combate

-ya veremos… juntaste dos de las cosas que más me gustan, ¿me pones las cosas fáciles?- se burló el ladrón –en buen Robin haciendo su buena obra-

-¡vamos a ver qué tan fácil te resulta!- Robin hizo una mueca de molestia y lanzó su primer birdbang contra su enemigo que lo esquivó y el lanzó una X para detenerlo, pero Robin también pudo evitar ese primer ataque

-esto podría ser divertido, pero prefiero salir con esa belleza exótica que bailar contigo -se burló el ladrón provocando aún más, si es que era posible, la furia del joven justiciero

El villano inició una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Robin, dando la oportunidad al resto del equipo para liberarse y recuperarse, pronto se armó un gran alboroto en el amplio laboratorio destruyendo tubos de ensaye y aparatos extraños liberando gases que, poco a poco fueron mermando sus fuerzas.

La pelea se extendió durante minutos en que, tardaba más Star en lanzar un starbolt que en ser arrojada contra la pared por una X roja, o los circuitos de Cyborg que terminaban pegados por la maleable sustancia, o Chico Bestia cubierto por todo el cuerpo sin poder librarse del químico, en cambio, Robin lograba esquivar con su gran maestría y agilidad, tratando de proteger a sus compañeros

-esto empieza a molestarme –gritó Red X después de dirigir una patada al rostro del "Chico Maravilla" que fallo terriblemente

Robin utilizó este movimiento para empujarlo de un golpe seco con su vara Bo a la mesa, atrapando su brazo con fuerza inmovilizando a su rival. Robin tenía sujeto con su vara Bo al villano por el cuello, apoyado contra una mesa, con su cuerpo apoyado encima, Red X estaba completamente sometido por el líder de los titanes

-¿aun crees que te dejé las cosas fáciles con Raven? –preguntó sarcástico, el chico maravilla, empujando más el brazo del ladrón y jalando la vara metálica, causando el mayor daño posible

-¡aaarggh!- se quejó el ladrón, sintiendo como su brazo se flexionaba de forma dolorosa y el aire empezaba a faltarle.

Con su mano libre, y desesperado, Red X alcanzo un matraz de la misma mesa y lo lanzó contra Starfire, varios químicos habían hecho explosión al chocar contra el piso, ese segundo de miedo a que algo malo le pasara a su novia provocó que Robin liberara a Red X para lanzar su birdbang, logrando desviar el químico que, al cambiar su rumbo chorreo un poco del mismo en el cabello de Robin, en medio de la confusión Red X aprovecho para dar la media vuelta y propinar un golpe en el estómago de su rival lanzándolo contra una extraña máquina que se encendió al impacto con su cuerpo provocando un potente choque eléctrico, dejándolo fuera de la jugada con una sola idea en su mente -¡Ra… Raven…- dicho esto, sus ojos se cerraron dejándolo inconsciente, mientras su rival escapaba.

Al ver a su gran amor caer ante Red X por su causa, Starfire sintió una mescla de rabia y culpa, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color verde, concentrando su superfuerza logró librarse de la pegajosa sustancia que X utilizaba, corrió a ver el estado de su novio, también Cyborg se acercó aún con el químico obstruyendo sus armas, nada le impedía revisar a su líder, Chico Bestia tardó un poco más en liberarse del piso, donde estaba, bañado en aquella extraño compuesto.

Nadie se molestó en contactar a Raven, no sabía exactamente cuales habían sido las ordenes de Robin para ella, solo que había huido del campo de batalla, además, todos estaban más preocupados por su líder caído, tampoco se preocuparon por seguir a Red X, lo más seguro es que se encontrará herido por la pelea con Robin y que hubiese ido a refugiarse, solo llevaron a su líder al auto T y se marcharon de vuelta a su hogar.

En otro sitio, una oscura titán buscaba el sitio adecuado para esconder el químico especial del que pocos humanos sabían el verdadero potencial, estaba feliz porque había logrado huir de Red X y poner la sustancia a salvo cumpliendo así las órdenes de su líder.

No tardaron los titanes en llegar a la torre, Robin había despertado en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, aparentemente estaba bien, salvo por un intenso dolor de cabeza que traía desde que despertara.

Raven se encontraba sentada en la sala común leyendo un libro, Starfire la vio con algo de desencanto, mientras ellos peleaban, ella parecía tan tranquila, leyendo en casa plácidamente

-¿así que Robin te envió a casa? – preguntó la extraterrestre extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañera en aquella misión

-de hecho… -Robin se soltó de Cyborg para mirar a Starfire a modo de reproche –no exactamente –luego miró a Raven de una manera seria pero desapareciendo automáticamente la molestia -¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

Raven, como era natural, no le dio importancia al comentario de Starfire, solo escuchó a Robin, mientras se levantaba para sujetarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse en el sofá –está hecho – al acomodarlo, puso sus manos en las sienes de su líder y lo miró preocupada –algo anda mal ¿qué pasó?-

-¡Red X pasó! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – casi gritó Chico Bestia al ver como la pelirroja era ignorada tajantemente

-tsssh…- Raven hizo con el dedo índice en sus labios, el ademan que le indico al quimérico mutante guardar silencio, mientras trataba de concentrarse para curar a su compañero con su magia

-viejo, ¿por qué solo cura a Robin?- susurró Chico Bestia a Cyborg que le propinó un zape en la cabeza

El androide era el único que parecía atento a lo que pasaba, les indico a los otros con la mirada que la dejaran actuar, orden que la pelirroja y el verde acataron con un poco de vergüenza por su actuar

-no puedo – Raven rompió el silencio después de unos segundos, convencida de que su magia no estaba surtiendo efecto. Había quitado sus manos y por supuesto la magia oscura había dejado de fluir –algo está obstruyendo mis poderes-

Robin, en cambio sujetó las manos de su compañera y le miró con una sonrisa amable –sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, funciono-

-¿Qué quieres…? – No puedo terminar su frase, pues al ver a Robin, los raspones que se había hecho estaban desapareciendo junto con algunas cicatrices recientes –yo no…- La ventana se estrelló en un arranque de descontrol de Raven que se incorporó ya que estaba un poco flexionada para alcanzar la cabeza de su líder sentado, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

Robin la miró con tranquilidad –gracias – le dijo llamando su atención, cosa que logró, y ella asintió sin decir más y se llevó su libro a su habitación sin hablar con nadie más

Fin del flashback

El día había sido extraño, o bueno, quizás había sido común, es decir, ¿Qué de extraño hay en que los titanes frustren los planes de uno de sus rivales en Jump City? Pero su extraña curación no le dejaba concentrar bien sus ideas, también odiaba el interés que Red X había puesto en su compañera, quizás fuese algo transitorio, después de todo, antes había mostrado el mismo interés en Starfire, pero bueno, cualquiera con ojos vería a Star de ese modo, jamás le había causado mayor conflicto, pero que este maldito viese con morbo a Raven era demasiado molesto, le sacaba de sus casillas, de hecho, contaba con que Red X quisiera buscar nuevamente el peculiar compuesto para darle su merecido, por eso había atacado con tanta furia al punto de querer romperle el brazo, hacerle pagar por poner sus ojos en su mejor amiga, si no hubiese tenido que salvar a Star, seguro lo habría hecho…

…Red X lo sabía, en su guarida podía recordar ese día con satisfacción –tal vez perdí temporalmente el xenotium, pero descubrí algo mucho más importante –se decía mientras el solo se acomodaba el brazo que, efectivamente, había quedado un poco dislocado y se miraba en el espejo como Robin le había dejado una marca en su cuello, producto de la sobrefuerza que había utilizado su mejor rival al sujetarlo por el cuello con su vara Bo –pagaras por esto Robin, pagaras donde más te duele-


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Mi Familia?

_Hola queridos lectores de estómago poderoso… están a punto de leer un capítulo con mucho OOC, espero que eso no sea un problema._

_Honestamente, siento que mi idea no es aceptable, tiene muy pocos comentarios, pero bueno, seguiré intentando con unos capis más, si sigue igual de mal recibido, veré que procede, cambiarla o bueno, no quiero ser muy drástica. Por otro lado, agradezco a quienes si me comentaron, gracias por darle una oportunidad a las cosas que mi cerebro fabrica, sin más, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo._

* * *

Capítulo 2 ¿Mi Familia?

Robin observaba las distintas cámaras y alarmas de la ciudad, todo estaba en calma. Después de unas horas de reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido, decidió que era hora de descansar, de acuerdo al rol establecido, Chico Bestia había llegado a tomar el siguiente turno unas horas tarde, como era su costumbre, pero Robin ni lo notó, así el líder de los jóvenes titanes dejó a su amigo verde a cargo de las pantallas por las próximas horas y se retiró.

Al llegar a su cama sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, justo en el sitio donde aquél liquido le había manchado, muy a pesar de que Raven le había borrado el dolor horas antes, el dolor se hacía más y más punzante que apenas pudo ahogar un quejido llevándose su manos a aquel sitio, justo cuando decidió levantarse para buscar un analgésico se sintió completamente relajado, era una sensación similar a aquellos choques eléctricos que le había provocado la extraña máquina, pero mucho más suave, como si en lugar de quemarse, le masajeara sus estropeados músculos provocando que enseguida callera de nuevo en su cama quedando profundamente dormido…

- Dick… amor… despierta cielo – escuchó un susurro, una persona besaba su mejilla y sintió cabellos en su nariz haciéndole cosquillas, se giró plácidamente sobre su cuerpo para escuchar de nuevo aquella serena pero aun dulce voz – cielo, Dick, despierta, ya es tarde

Aquella voz quedita, cariñosa, pero a la vez profunda, flemática, sonaba tan amorosa y dulce, que se sintió enamorado solo de escucharla; sin darle importancia permaneció acostado con la misma sonrisa placentera en los labios, hasta que de pronto se sintió desprovisto de esa sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

- ¡Richard Grayson-Roth, sé que estas despierto! – se escuchó la misma voz, aunque carente de aquella dulzura de antes, aún era demasiado hipnotizarte, severa y romántica, quizás algo retadora y burlista, sin embargo, aun sonaba tanto a ella, que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos de improviso, solo para toparse con aquellos ojos violetas clavados en los suyos

- ¿R… Rae? – alcanzó a preguntar, era muy parecida en el rostro, pero al restregarse los ojos pudo ver que no se trataba de la ocultista, esta mujer de mirada violeta, llevaba un mechón de su largo cabello, hasta la cintura, teñido de negro, usaba un flequillo que se dividía en el chacra que lucía en su frente, maquillada apenas, usaba un labial morado y sus ojos levemente delineados, dándoles una forma un poco rasgada, vestía ropa de civil, blusa azul marino cuello tipo polo pero de una tela sintética tipo algodón, manga larga arremangada tres cuartos y ajustados _blue jeans, _no pudo Robin sí no quedársele mirando como extasiado de la vista, tal vez no era Raven, pero era tan hermosa como ella, aunque un poco más… ¿humana?

- ¿a quién esperabas? ¡Levántate! Recuerda que estamos en Jump City, los chicos vendrán a ver el espectáculo – su voz sonaba extrañamente emocionada, bastante feliz, tanto que le pareció ver la sonrisa de Raven en su rostro – no sé si Jason y Kori vallan a venir, espero que sí – dijo la chica al tiempo que sacaba a Robin de la cama para tenderla.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó genuinamente consternado el chico maravilla, se levantó de la cama sin mirar otra cosa que a la joven que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, era como si se conocieran de años.

Ella le sonrió como si el joven hubiese hecho un mal chiste - ¡ha, ha! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Hablo en serio Dick! – respondió mientras quitaba la cobija y el cubrecama

- No, en serio, ¿Quién eres? Te pareces a Raven pero ella… no eres tú – comentó en tono serio el extrañado héroe

– ¡amaneciste gracioso! ¿te caíste del trapecio? – Preguntó con sarcasmo –y ¿desde cuándo me dices "Raven"?-

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Debo regresar a la torre, ¿No sabes quién soy?– ya en pánico Robin empezó a interrogar, extrañado de aquella hermosa pero extraña mujer parecida a Raven.

- ¿De qué hablas tú?, Eres Richard Grayson-Roth, mi esposo - respondió con molestia y naturalidad – y yo soy Rachel Grayson-Roth, tu esposa, por si lo olvidabas también - respondió sarcástica la mujer.

-¿tú qué? Tu… Raven… - tartamudeó pero al ver la cara de genuina molestia, más parecido a la Raven que conocía, cambio por el nombre de pila que ella había mencionado - ¿Rachel? Tú… ¿tú eres mí…?–

- ¿Ahora resulta que lo olvidaste? ¡Pues claro que soy tu esposa! y no me digas Raven, ¿o quieres que ande por ahí diciéndote Robin?– preguntó molesta y con ese toque de sarcasmo, Dick ya la estaba confundiendo -¿Qué te está pasando? – Preguntó Rachel extrañada hasta que un llanto infantil llamó la atención – ¡la niña! – Dijo al tiempo que se movía rápidamente por la pequeña habitación y tomaba de un cunero una niña de cabello violeta – ¿de ella también te olvidaste?-

Miró hacia todos lados, estaban en un amplio camper bastante peculiar, pues tenía bastante de naturaleza muerta donde el azul en diversas tonalidades era el color predominante.

– Tú eres mi… ¿esposa?- se rascó la nuca tratando de dilucidar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que esto era una especie de sueño… Raven solo sería su esposa en sus sueños después de todo - ¿Star?, ¿los demás dónde están?-

Al ver a Rachel acunar a la niña no pudo evitar sentirse envuelto en una ola de ternura, se veía hermosa, esa niña era su hija, tenía la marca inconfundible de su familia materna, su cabello, pero si era hija de ella, significaba solo una cosa, un sentimiento se apoderó de él, se acercó despacito, como si temiera molestarlas…

- "Star" no la llamabas así desde que… bueno, desde la boda - respondió con un dejo de tristeza la versión de Raven que se le presentaba

Robin sintió algo de culpa, sin saber ¿por qué? tuvo ganas de retractarse, de hecho, se acercó a hacerlo pero al ver de cerca a su hija una sensación desconocida lo invadió. Vio a la niña más hermosa de lo que la imaginaba, su piel era blanca, pero sin llegar a la palidez de su madre, sus ojos eran violetas pero en el contorno del iris tenía rayoncitos azules y un mechón de su cabello era negro, la niña era una hermosa mescla de los dos. Robin intentó acariciarla, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla.

Rachel acomodó a la niña en los brazos de su "_esposo_" él la abrazó con ternura, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la sonrisa de su hija, que tan pronto la cargo, dejó de llorar, no pudo evitar alzarla en el aire y lanzarla, la niña parecía disfrutar estar en el aire y Richard disfrutaba jugar con ella de ese modo

- No se puede negar que es una Grayson - comentó la madre de la criatura sonriendo y terminando de acomodar el camper casi impecable.

- Este es el mejor sueño de mi vida – comentó mientras, por los hombros, tomaba a la niña frente a él y jugaba dándole "besitos de nariz".

- Despierta Dick – dijo una voz desde la entrada del camper – esto no es un sueño, así que nada de saltar de un edificio.

- Eso lo hemos hecho en la realidad, suegra – intervino sarcástica Rachel.

- ¿suegra? - Robin abrió los ojos, se dejó caer en la cama sujetándose fuerte a su hija _– esa voz-_ pensó _–esa voz no podría olvidarla… no puede… no-_ tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero se hizo fuerte

La mujer le quitó de los brazos a la niña a Robin, la miró de frente, eso no era un sueño, era un verdadero paraíso.

- Tu padre pregunta a qué hora irán, es hora de levantar la carpa - comentó al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con la niña de la misma forma que lo hiciera su hijo, lanzándola por el aire, mientras Rachel veía como acostumbrada a aquello.

- ¿Mi padre está aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido abrazando a su madre y a su hija, luego le dio el primer beso del día a su esposa – esto es el paraíso, quiero ver a papá, ¡llévame a donde esta papá!-

-pues claro que está aquí, esta vez todo salió bien –respondió Mary Grayson abrazada a la niña -¿Qué te pasa hijo? – preguntó extrañada mientras ponía la mano sobre su hijo, sospechando de fiebre, pero él estaba perfectamente bien, así que se alejó

-yo le eh preguntado lo mismo, ha actuado muy extraño desde que se despertó– comentó Rachel tomando a la niña de los brazos de su suegra – él no puede ir ahora, ¡recién se ha despertado!, creo que sigue medio dormido-

-ven Rae Rae, ayúdame con el desayuno– invitó la mujer madura pero que aún conservaba una hermosura natural

-claro, vamos– respondió y luego volteo a ver a su esposo –tú báñate primero y luego nos alcanzas-

-amh… claro… ¿Dónde está el baño? – preguntó mirándolas con curiosidad, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahí estaban las tres mujeres más importantes en su vida, no quería dejarlas ir, no quería despertar, no quería perderlas de nuevo, ni a esa mujer que tuvo y había perdido para siempre, a esa mujer que amaba y no podía tener y a esa mujercita que jamás creyó que pudiera existir, pero que le hacía feliz que estuviera ahí

Ellas por su lado lo miraron extrañadas, mientras Raven caminaba unos pasos y le mostraba la ducha de la casa rodante –apresúrate, recién están levantando la carpa y no te perdonarán si no ayudas-

Él solo asintió y las vio irse, para meterse en la incómoda ducha –esto no se compara con mi cuarto de baño en la torre –pensó y el rostro de aquellas mujeres se incrustó en su mente- esto es como un millón de veces mejor-

Afuera, Rachel le contaba a su suegra de lo que había pasado en la mañana –yo creo que extraña sus días como Robin – decía cabizbaja, se notaba su tristeza en la mirada –me llamó Raven, tenía tanto sin hacer eso, estaba como loco, diciendo incoherencias, preguntó por Kori, o más bien por "Star" eso me dolió, creo que quiere regresar a su equipo-

-no digas tonterías, cederle el manto de Robin a Jason fue lo mejor que ha hecho, él te ha amado siempre- respondió la señora a modo de consuelo –ahora están juntos, tal vez no pueden salvar al mundo, pero hacen feliz a la gente-

-eso no importa si no es feliz él, yo misma quisiera que me dejaran usar mis poderes para ayudar a las personas, negar mis habilidades es como negar una parte de mi misma- dijo al tiempo que la niña volvía a llorar preguntando por su papá, al tiempo que una pequeñas rocas se levantaban a su paso –tampoco quiero que mi madre se la lleve y la aleje de mí para entrenarla, para ella, que negara mis poderes, fue como negarla a ella-

-eso no pasará, si es necesario fingiré que me agrada para que no la aleje de nosotros – respondió la madre de su esposo

Rachel sonrió genuinamente agradecida con su suegra. Un hombre de mediana edad pero con cuerpo atlético, que bien podría ser Richard en su madurez saluda con un beso en la boca a la mujer y en la mejilla a la joven mientras hace lo mismo que los demás, abraza a la bebe y la lanza, solo que el mucho más alto que la abuela y el padre sacando carcajadas de felicidad de la niña –donde está tu marido, mujer- refiriéndose a Rachel –ya está por salir el sol y no hemos puesto la carpa-

-está por venir, solo se dará una ducha rápida y nos alcanzará – responde de buena gana, adelantándose con su suegra y dejando a la niña con su suegro

-querido, prepararemos el desayuno en lo que ayudas con la carpa, cuida a la niña en lo que viene tu hijo – casi gritó Mary haciendo una seña de despedida, ya de espaldas

-estas mujeres, ¿Cómo te dejan conmigo? ¿Quieres subir al trapecio en lo que llega tu padre?- le pregunto a la risueña niña que brincaba en los brazos de su abuelo, llevándola hasta donde había un pequeño columpio colgado de la rama de un árbol cercano, en donde sentó a la niña de un año, que ya sabía que debía sujetarse de las cuerdas, pero que aun así, el abuelo no soltaba

Unos 15 minutos después llegó Richard, vestido como civil y de muy buena gana -¿papá? –usando el tono de pegunta, no fue difícil encontrar al hombre en un campo abierto, tomándose tiempo de saludar a quienes se encontraba en su camino

-Dick, buenas tardes –saludo con burla, levantándose con la pequeña en sus brazos

Robin intentó contenerse pero la emoción pero no lo supero y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos le besó la frente –no sabes cómo te extrañé – le quitó de los brazos a la niña

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hijo?- preguntó a bromista el señor de mediana edad mientras le entregaba la niña al joven frente a él

-no me lo creerías…- respondió besando a la niña y abrazándola con tanto cariño y emoción, terminó sentándola en el pequeño columpio meciéndola, sujetándola de las manos –tu eres la mujercita más hermosa del mundo

El señor Grayson, extrañado miró a su hijo, usualmente, se negaba a que ella aprendiera a usar el trapecio –pensé que la mujer más hermosa del mundo era tu madre – comentó algo serio recargado en el árbol

-mi madre, y Raven, las tres son hermosas, ¡de verdad que tenemos suerte! ¿No? – Contesto sin pensar viendo como a su hija le gustaba tanto moverse en el columpio –será una gran trapecista

-en serio, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hijo? – alegó el padre un poco sobresaltado

-¿de verdad quieres que te cuente? – preguntó mirando a su hija, perdiendo la sonrisa pero hablando con el hombre tras él…

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, no le molestaba que su hijo quisiera enseñarle el trapecio a su hija, de hecho siempre había esperado que cambiara de opinión, siempre evitando que su hija siguiera sus pasos, y ahora incluso llamaba a su esposa por su seudónimo de heroína, algo andaba mal, no tan mal como para alarmarse, pero el hombre se dijo a sí mismo que sí quería escuchar la historia de "_su hijo_"

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, por ahora es todo, segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, quejas, sugerencias, ya saben, dejen un review, agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, picarle a favoritos o darle follow, pero en serio, me gustan más los reviews xDD

_**Fher TAPE**_: aquí está

Rain Duren. veo que te gusta Star, sabes, no soy de las que RxR que ponen a Star como malvada, pero bueno, va a tener en capítulos posteriores más participación, las dos, bueno, espero que no te desanimes y sigas la historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras

**_BJ Lauri:_** !COLEGA! si, esta complicado... lo sé, pero ya veras que con el paso de los capítulos se pondrá peor, tu dale tiempo xD

_**Mar**_: bueno, si te gusto el inicio, verás que los subsecuentes capítulos te vas a gustar más, el primero es más como una especie de intro para la historia en general

_**123456**_: bueno, yo también soy fan del RxR te invito a que leas otras de mis historias, pero más importante, espero que sigas apoyándome con un rev en este mi primer multichapter de esta pareja

_**RaveYaz**_: gracias por seguirme, espero que sigas estoy segura que eh leído historias tuyas, gracias por seguirme, espero que sigas dandome una oportunidad con esta historia


	3. Chapter 3 ¿De vuelta con los titanes?

___Hola de nuevo lectores, un saludo caluroso. _ estoy de vuelta con un capitulo más de esta revoltura, me han llegado muchos revs donde me dicen que no entienden la historia, desearía poder hacerla más clara pero es imposible, de todos modos, estuve modificando este capi para que fuese algo más digerible, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"¿De vuelta con los titanes?"

Unas horas antes…

Richard conducía con paciencia, en medio de la noche por la carretera con prisa para llegar a aquella ciudad que hace tanto había dejado en circunstancias tan peculiares, pero también con precaución, no podía olvidar que el camper llevaba su carga más preciada, su amada esposa y su preciosa hija. Su mirada se desvió del camino bien conocido por medio segundo para recibir la taza de café negro que su ya nombrada esposa le traía.

- ¿Estás bien amor? – preguntó una voz pragmática pero genuinamente interesada que le ofrecía la infusión.

- Sí, ya estamos por llegar, ve a descansar – respondió bebiendo un poco del café para dejarlo en el sitio junto al volante que había sido adaptada para poner su taza.

- Prefiero acompañarte, tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió Rachel con preocupación sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- Muy bien, eh aprendido a confiar en tu intuición – sonrió al mirarla, otra vez por medio segundo mientras seguía conduciendo.

Ella sonrió algo preocupada, pero fingiéndolo muy bien, después de todo, no había porque preocuparse realmente por algo que, sin sus poderes, no podría asegurar.

Y es que ya en bastante tiempo, Rachel había aprendido a andar por la vida sin sus habilidades demoniacas, eso le había permitido una vida más cómoda, después de todo, ya no tenía de que preocuparse en caso de enojarse o sentirse feliz, se había permitido amar por segunda vez, algo impensable si no la hubiesen ayudado, pero más importante, su padre jamás atacó la tierra, sin sus poderes, el portal no existe, a pesar de que hubo un intento por convencerla y una pelea intensa se había llevado a cabo en Ciudad Gótica por aquel motivo, gracias a sus compañeros, su mentor e incluso, gracias a los titanes, había logrado mantenerse victoriosa, siempre estaría agradecida con la liga de la justicia y en especial Richard y con los jóvenes titanes, por darle una oportunidad, cuando, al ser destruido Azarath, la escucharon y la ayudaron. Siempre les estaría agradecidos por tener la oportunidad de conocerlo y amarlo, miró por la ventana el reflejo de su esposo concentrado en el camino y sonrió por brevísimos momentos, muy a pesar de todo, no es que se sintiera cómoda con esas ideas "cursis" que a veces la invadían.

Richard notó a su esposa pensativa y callada, aunque ese rasgo nunca cambiaría, seguía preguntándose ¿en qué pensaría su esposa cuando se quedaba así, callada? -_Tal vez… tal vez aun piensa en él_- ante la sola idea agitó su cabeza alejando aquella idea que le estremecía las entrañas y le provocaba tanto dolor. De pronto un intenso dolor atacó su cabeza, en el lado derecho de su cabeza un dolor tan potente parecido a un intenso golpe le hizo mover el volante de manera involuntaria, Rachel, gracias a sus buenos reflejos no tardó en quitarle el mando y tomar el control del vehículo estacionándose en la orilla de la carretera, de este modo, pudo sostenerlo y llevarlo a la cama en la parte trasera del camper.

- ¿Richard? ¿Richard, estás bien? – preguntó preocupada ni bien lo hubo sentado en la cama

Richard, por su parte, se limitaba a soportar el intenso dolor rechinando los dientes y sujetando con fuerza su cabeza, Rachel odio no tener sus poderes para poder curarlo, _la idea de quitarse el anillo y mandar todo al diablo_ la estaba tentando, pero sería el fin de su vida, como la conocía.

Como si hubiese leído su mente, Dick la empujó un poco obligándola a pararse, aunque el dolor no menguaba le sonrió para tranquilizarla, movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa antes de responder con un falso –sí querida, todo bien, ¿conduces por mí? Estoy cansado-

Sin negarse pero sin responder, Rachel se acercó a su esposo y con un deje de preocupación tomó de sus mejillas, tocó su frente para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre y tocó el sitio en donde Dick parecía sentir más fuerte el lugar, luego se levantó y fue a conducir

Automáticamente el dolor había desaparecido, con aquel simple toque, Dick sintió pánico que su esposa, en un arranque de desesperación hubiese usado sus poderes y quiso reclamar, pero un sueño intenso se apoderó de él.

El día era soleado, parecía brillar sobre la ciudad una suave brisa de tranquilidad, ya estaba todos levantados por la mañana, era hermoso, aun que había algo que no cuadraba, ya todos los titanes estaban levantados, Chico Bestia comía su sándwich de salvado de trigo con leche de soya mientras Star cocinaba su desayuno de la victoria para celebrar el triunfo del día anterior, Cyborg ya estaba terminando con un enorme pedazo de pierna de cerdo mientras Raven leía su libro intercalando su mano libre entre su taza de té y unos panqueques que había encontrado por ahí.

Sin embargo el líder de los titanes no había salido de la habitación, aunque ninguno quería molestarlo, después de todo, se había desvelado bastante con la guardia nocturna después de su fuerte pelea con X, no olvidaban que era humano y que su cuerpo era menos resistente que el de ellos

En el cuarto de Robin su ocupante se levantó, pero al no reconocer nada se asuntó un poco, tuvo que frotarse un poco los ojos antes de antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la torre titán, se levantó sin más y salió al pasillo que apenas reconocía, al llegar vio una escena bastante familiar, los titanes haciendo las cosas, Garfield, Víctor y Koriand´r, Kara no estaba, pero tampoco era que le extrañara demasiado, pero había algo que no cuadraba

- ¿Rachel? – Se acercó hasta la peli violeta hasta quitarle el libro que con tanto interés leía, acto que todo el equipo miró extrañado -¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-yo leía hasta que me quitaste el libro, también desayuno - respondió con su voz pragmática arrebatándole el libro nuevamente -más te vale no quitarme eso también- arrastrando el plato de panqueques hacía ella

Robin la vio con extrañeza y curiosidad mientras ella lo ignoraba para buscar la página en que se había quedado, mientras seguía devorando con sumo placer los panqueques, igual que Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg lo veían a él

-querido novio Robin, ¿te apetece compartir mi desayuno de la victoria? – preguntó Star con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, acercando su peculiar guiso, flotando suavemente con su dulce sonrisa.

-aleja eso de mí, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesas? – Respondió el joven de traje multicolor –lo único que odio más que tu terquedad y tu comida, es que no respetes a mi mujer- se acercó a Raven y le besó el cabello

Raven tuvo que dejar su desayuno y su libro ante las palabras de su compañero, pues la señalaba a ella como "su mujer" todos callaron y un ambiente de tensión se apoderó del grupo

Como si estuviera ajeno a todo, el pelo de púas tomo del brazo a Raven haciéndola tirar el libro y obligándola a levantarse -¿por qué traes ese traje ridículo? ¿No me digas que quieres volver a ser heroína? Era más lindo el que usabas en _Gotam_– curiosamente se le notaba un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

Pero como Raven es la reina del sarcasmo, solo se zafó del agarre y lo miró de pies a cabeza –me lo dice el semáforo ambulante, y jamás eh usado _otro_ traje-

Como si le echaran un cubetazo de agua fría se miró con curiosidad y horror, al fin cayó en la cuenta que traía puesto el manto de Robin… y no le agradó nada

-¿Jason está bien? Víctor, si me ibas a traer, al menos avísame – dijo con una mescla de preocupación sin dejar de lado su horror por estar metido en este "predicamento"

-¿Quién es Jason?- preguntó curioso Chico Bestia.

-¿De que estas hablando viejo? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Cyborg extrañado de escuchar su nombre

-sí, solo me extrañó estar acá – luego tomó el mentón de Raven y le dio un suave beso en los labios -¿tu sabías todo querida? Sabes que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes, tenemos una hija y nuestros padres, no podemos hacer esto-

Raven solo le miró un poco ruborizada y bastante consternada, petrificada por lo que Robin acababa de hacer. De hecho todos estaban extrañados de las preguntas que hacía, de su modo de hablar, los cuatro se miraban extrañados cayendo en cuenta que, aun que era él, su líder que reconocían, algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Starfire lo miró con desconfianza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta ante semejante desplante de su novio, sin poder entender nada de lo que ocurría y sintiéndose traicionada -¿Por qué besas a Raven?-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir? – respondió fastidiado el chico maravilla –como Robin, no podía poner en riesgo a mi Rae, por eso me enrede contigo, pero nunca te amé, lo que para ti y Jason fue traicionarnos, para nosotros fue liberarnos, al fin pudimos dejar este camino y formar una familia, Kori, Rachel y yo nos amamos, ¡entiéndelo!-

Los ojos de la princesa extraterrestre se aguaron inmediatamente, no podía creer que su novio, el hombre que un día antes dejara ir a un peligroso criminal solo para salvarla, estuviera diciendo eso, no lo podía concebir

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Cyborg sorprendido por las palabras de quien fuera su amigo, apuntando con su cañón, ese no podía ser el Robin al que conocía.

Pero Raven puso la palma de su mano en el cañón sónico de su "hermano mayor" –no percibo malas emociones de él-

Cyborg la miró extrañado por el comportamiento, pero bien pudo sobreentender que ese Robin, no era Robin y que Raven sabía algo que el resto no

-¿eres Richard Grayson? – preguntó con voz suave y pacifica distinta a lo que sonaba normalmente

-¿Qué preguntas? – De pronto entendió Richard que las cosas no estaban bien del todo – soy Richard, tu esposo, el padre de Ángel Marie, ¿Qué te pasa cariño?-

Chico bestia fue el siguiente en preguntar, más a sus compañeros que a Robin -¿Quién es Ángel Marie? Y ¿Cuándo te casaste con Robin?-

Raven lo miró de manera despectiva, aunque todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella como buscando respuestas, pues, aunque el verde era quien lo exteriorizaba, todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus mentes

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde están Jason y Terra? – Richard empezaba a entrar en un ataque de pánico –chicos, empiezan a asustarme, Víctor, no entiendo nada-

Ahora Star y Chico Bestia buscaban las respuestas en Cyborg, pero él mismo no sabía que estaba pasando, Dick les miraba igual ofuscado, no comprendía bien a bien que estaba pasando, miraba a todos y veía la confusión en sus rostros, notaba tristeza y decepción en Star, y Chico Bestia no pestañeaba de la impresión, Raven no podía entender bien a bien lo que pasaba, y se le notaba, nada tenía sentido, lo miraban como si él no fuera él, y al mismo Dick, le parecía como si ellos no fueran los titanes que conocía, todo estaba demasiado confuso

Y de pronto, después de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas y guardar silencio ante las preguntas que agolpaban sus mentes sintiendo que no existía una respuesta lógica, de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron el Raven como si ella tuviera las respuestas a todo

Fue Dick el que preguntó primero, completamente extrañado –Querida, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Es como si todos hubiesen perdido la memoria-

Raven respiró profundamente -Azarath, Mitrion Zinthos- se vio en la necesidad de recitar su mantra antes de poder dar una teoría, pero primero jaló a Robin hasta una silla de la cocina y puso dos dedos en su frente tratando de conectarse a su mente –ábrete, déjame entrar-

Dick cerró los ojos sin saber qué hacer, nunca había hecho Rachel algo así, ni en sus épocas de súper héroe – ¿qué haces?– preguntó después de unos segundos -¿te quitaste los anillos?-

-cállate y concéntrate- respondió fríamente Raven, fiel a su costumbre, frustrada por no poder hacer contacto mental con él, hasta que logró ver parte de sus recuerdos.

-¿estás de malas? – Preguntó curioso y algo pícaro –anoche no estabas de malas –la jaló por las caderas y así, de pronto algo lo sacó de sus casillas al tiempo que Raven perdía la paciencia -¡te cortaste el cabello de verdad!- toco su cabello sintiéndolo natural –esto no es peluca ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no eres mi Rachel! Anoche tenías tu cabello largo, estoy seguro…-

El resto del equipo miraba extrañados lo que ocurría, ya hasta Starfire había perdido su rostro de tristeza y los miraba con curiosidad.

Rachel se alejó de él y al fin pudo exteriorizar lo que sabía desde que su libro le fue arrebatado; con toda solemnidad declaró –este no es _nuestro_ Robin-

Todos la miraron como si hubiese declarado el origen del universo y las acciones no se hicieron esperar, pronto, Chico Bestia era un rinoceronte verde dispuesto a atacar, Cyborg había transformado su brazo en un cañón sónico y Starfire tenía energía verde en sus manos dispuesta a lanzar su starbolt directo al chico idéntico a Robin

El joven solo levantó las manos asustado mientras Rachel se interponía entre él y los ataques de los titanes

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen en la torre de los titanes?– ahora, Dick por mero instinto logró reaccionar y saltó encima de la mesa, antes había usado ese traje y pudo sacar su vara Bo para defenderse

-¡silencioooo! – gritó Raven antes de que todos se lanzaran al ataque

Y como es normal, todos le miraron extrañados, esta vez el mismo Dick Grayson la amenazó con su Bo mientras Star la veía desde el techo de la sala donde estaba levitando, el brazo de Cyborg brillaba y el Rinoceronte verde tenía el cuerno a centímetros de la mesa sobra la que estaba el extraño _impostor_ de Robin

-amiga Raven, ¿Por qué evitas que le demos su merecido a este villano que invade nuestro hogar haciéndose pasar por nuestro líder?– preguntó Starfire curiosa

-¡ustedes son los que se hacen pasar por los titanes! ¡Respondan! ¿Dónde están Rachel y los demás? – Luego miró a Rachel con furia -¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa? ¡Si tocaste a mi hija yo…!

Raven movió la vara Bo de sus frente le dedicó una mirada de severidad y después de soltar un gruñido indicó –yo soy Rachel Roth, pero no soy tu esposa…-

Todos bajaron como queriendo escuchar lo que la ocultista tenía que decirles, así comenzó a hablar con más tranquilidad –tus eres Richard Grayson, pero no perteneces aquí, no estoy segura si perteneces a otra dimensión, a otro mundo, línea del tiempo o si eres una especie de clon o algo así, de eso no sé mucho, lo que sé es que tus recuerdos no son los de mi compañero.

Todos parecieron hacer un esfuerzo por entender a Raven, aunque todavía se mostraban incrédulos. Ya sentados en el sofá Cyborg junto a Chico Bestia y Star que parecían no entender mucho.

–entonces ¿él es o no es nuestro enemigo? –preguntó Chico Bestia

-no, él es el Robin de otro universo – respondió Raven –sus padres no están muertos y una versión de mi misma es su esposa-

-mi padres han… - preguntó helado e joven de traje multicolor

-los padres de _nuestro_ Robin no sobrevivieron al atentado en el trapecio de hace años – respondió sin anestesia, dejando helado a su interlocutor

-yo… - se lo pensó antes de salir del shock –yo me volví Robin para atrapar a los que intentaron matarme y a mis padres pero… Batman nos salvó él…-

-en este mundo nadie los salvó.

Richard sintió el mundo caerse a sus pies, este mundo no le gustaba, era como un infierno

-tu… yo… ¿Qué somos? – preguntó curioso

-Compañeros – Raven miró a Starfire y continuo –ella es tu novia, y tu hija no existe, por si lo ibas a preguntar-

-El Dick de este mundo, nunca dejó de ser héroe, no tiene padres, no tiene hija… - la miró a los ojos mientras hacía el ademan de quitarse el antifaz, pero Raven lo detuvo con la mano.

-Respeta la identidad de nuestro Robin, usas su cuerpo, recuérdalo – dijo separando la mano del rostro del confundido chico.

Como respuesta, Dick le tomo la mano de ella y la atrajo a él, la besó con suavidad –no te tiene a ti…- miró con tristeza a todos sus compañeros, como con compasión –esto es el infierno- sentenció llevándose las manos a los ojos como si quisiera despertar de la peor de las pesadillas

Todos desviaron la mirada como no queriendo enfrentar nada de lo que pasaba, la más afectada era la extraterrestre pelirroja – ¿Dónde está nuestro Robin? – preguntó como queriendo cambiar de tema, sentirse la parte de la pesadilla de un Robin, sin importar cual fuera, era demasiado doloroso

Raven negó con la cabeza en señal de no saber responder, en cambio Cyborg fue el encargado de usar la lógica en esta ocasión

-pues si Richard Grayson está aquí, lo más seguro es que Robin esté… allá- con su dedo pulgar señaló hacia atrás, pero todos entendían a qué se refería

-Su Robin está con mi mujer, mi hija y mis padres viviendo mi vida- respondió Dick mirando hacia abajo completamente abatido –por cierto – sonrió amargamente –mi nombre es Richard Grayson-Roth… Ángela nunca permitiría que tu apellido desapareciera, así que fusionamos nuestros apellidos-

-¿La Rachel de tu mundo vive con su madre? – Preguntó curiosa.

-claro que no, solo nos visita, no está de acuerdo con nuestra vida de circo – contaba como si fuese una anécdota divertida pero sin perder ese dejó de sufrimiento de su rostro cubierto –debiste ver su cara la primera vez que te subiste al trapecio y te uniste a los "Los Grayson voladores" fue épico-

Raven sonrió de buena gana, la vida de la otra Raven no era tan mala después de todo.

-Dijiste algo sobre unos anillos ¿a qué te referías? Yo no podría amar, eso sacaría de control mis poderes y…- no continuo, obviamente Raven estaba consternada, per curiosa por ese mundo extraño del que venía este Robin

-Unos anillos mágicos que te dio Zatanna para eliminar tus poderes o algo así- respondió el, aun desconcertado Richard, sentado, tapándose la cara con las manos

Todos miraron desconcertados y sin saber qué hacer. De pronto la alarma resonó sacando a todos de sus pensamientos; eso significaba una misión, una misión donde no tenían un líder, o algo así…

* * *

_Ya sé que deben estar pensando "mi fe no me da para entender esta revoltura" pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? falta "mucho" (entrecomillado porque relativamente no son muchos capis, pero si mucha historia) les aseguro que poco a poco iré revelando las piezas de todo este rompecabezas, tengan paciencia que sin sus comentarios, en serio que me dan ganas dejar esto como fic y la verdad, tiene potencial, si te gusta resolver misterios, desde el inicio les di varias pistas, aunque también solté información inútil, con el fin de confundirles, pero creo que solo logré lo segundo. Me gustaría más leer "tengo la teoría de…" a "no entiendo que rayos quieres decir…" vamos, tengo fe, denme sus opiniones por favor._

Ahora, a agradecer a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de alimentar mis musas con sus preciosos comentario, no solopreciosos por las lindas palabras, que bueno, coinciden en que no me entienden, eso no es tan lindo, mas bien preciosos por el valor emocional para mí Lucila, que es mi precioso _alter ego_ xDD

* * *

**Annimo**: de hecho estaba pensada tal cual un rxr, si revisas mi perfil, soy una admiradora de esa pareja, pero bien, habrá sus arranques rxs y un poco de otras parejas, no te desilusiones, no es lo que se diría un fic romántico propiamente, pero tendrá sus dosis ya que, bueno, lo cursi un poco acido es lo mío, más bien lo realista en lo que la historia lo merezca, de ahí que veras reacciones menos "heroicas" de parte de los héroes, espero que te guste, saludos.

**1234567:** ¿qué ocurre con Robin? Buena pregunta, ocurre que lo sacaron de todo lo que conoce, está confundido y no sabe cómo actuar, recordemos que nuestro Robin es un joven autosuficiente y solitario, ¿pedir ayuda? Eso no es de nuestro héroe por que ha vivido solo la etapa más importante del desarrollo humano, su adolescencia, ¿cómo sería si no hubiese estado solo? ¿Si hubiese tenido la opción de no ser héroe? Creo que es la pregunta más importante de esta historia

**Ravenyaz**: hola amiga, no si la palabra para describir a nuestro héroe sea precisamente "ternura" pero si está confundido, recordemos que Robin es el novio de starfire, está perdido en un universo alterno donde no sabe cómo debe actuar, habrá que ver que nuevos enredos le tocan al pelo de púas

**Rain Durden:** me encanto tu review, por es que preciso lo que quiero, que se pregunten ¿cómo han llegado a esto? Porque hay bastante más de lo que parece en la superficie, si, Kori esta con Jason, pero ¿realmente habrá amor en esa relación? Sigue leyendo

**Caro roth**: gracias, a mí me encanta que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tu comentario

**Bjlauri**: oh colega, ¿qué te digo? Mucho, mucho enredo, pero ¿qué te parece este nuevo capi? No entendiste, ¡jejeje! Creo que era la idea, sigue leyendo y le vas a entender, lo prometo, por cierto ¿para cuándo actualizas tú? Ya te estas tardando ¬¬

**Fer tape**: gracias por tu rev, claro que seguiré publicando, espero terminarlo pronto, tenme paciencia amiga, tengo líos con internet pero de todos modos seguiré pasando a dejar nuevos capítulos

**Mary Swift**: hola Linda, no te disculpes, aunque la verdad, los reviews son el alimento de mis musas, si eso no podría, ni querría escribir, gracias por dejar tu mensaje ahora, de veras que me encanta leer los comentarios. Te adelanto que habrá mucho de flashback para explicar las dudas que queden abiertas, créeme que antes de que la historia acabe todas las dudas quedaran disipadas.


End file.
